


I miss you

by Hotgitay



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing moment from Jakes first few months in Florida during coral palms





	I miss you

“I miss Amy.” Jake cried out in his stupid jacuzzi in the stupid backyard of his ugly horrible Florida house. He hates Florida, he was absolutely miserable.

At least he had Captain Holt around to talk to, but he missed his Nine Nine squad. He even missed Hitchcock and Scully, two words he thought he’d never say or admit loudly to himself.

Every time he saw a happy couple, he had to restrain himself from crying because it reminded him of his girlfriend. Captain Holt had heard him crying and peeped over his side of their shared fence, he felt pity for the younger man. Jake looked miserable and it was breaking his heart.

Jake tried calling Amy, but she wouldn’t pick up, so he left a long voicemail, “I’m so sorry we can’t be together, babe. Florida sucks. I think about you every day that I’m stuck in this friggin hellhole. I miss your butt, your face, your lips, I just miss you. I love you Amy, I always will love you even if we are miles apart from each other. If I wasn’t under witness protection, I’d be with you, but I can’t and it really hurts me that I can’t see you again. I’m probably breaking the rules right now, but I don’t care. I just miss you.”


End file.
